Umarekawari
by crimsonviolet94
Summary: Emiko is living what appears to be normal teenage life, going to school trying out outrageous fashion and haircuts until she is sucked into a white hole and ends up in the feudal era. With no clue of how to get back, Emiko lets fate decides while she discovers that the feudal era is more than what meets the eye. And what connection she has with priestess Midoriko (SesshomaruXOC)
1. Ch1:The woman who was crystallized

**CHAPTER 1: The woman who was crystallized  
**

**Author's Notes: I don't own Inuyasha.**

**This is the first chapter, and the rating will change later on. For those of you wondering about the title "Umarekawari" it means "reincarnation" in Japanese. I'm trying to develop this story and characters. The first chapter is pretty short, i know, but please review? :) also, don't compare this story to Inuyasha's and Kagome's story, because of the reincarnation concept and everything. It will be different, and you will find out that Emiko is nothing like Kagome. So, please please review? Tell me what you think, good? bad? review please :)**

"Oh god..." the priestess Midoriko whispered in pain, her voice inaudible as her eyes closed. She had used the last of her strength to destroy them or, at least stop them. There was a hole in her chest, the point from where her soul along with demons souls had shot out in the shape of a jewel. The jewel fell on the ground, lying there harmlessly as the body of Midoriko remained there, crystallized in the jaws of a the giant demon who was trying to devour her.

The cave fell silent, almost peaceful despite the awful scene of the crystallized bodies. Midoriko's form was frozen there, as if time had stopped for her. Her soul was not there because she had sacrificed it but her form was enough to reflect her majesty, her bravery, spirituality and..her pain...

**Present time..**

"Oh god" Emiko grumbled as she stared into the mirror making strange faces. "It's so weird" she observed her forehead closely. She did this pretty much everyday, it was more like a ritual. It was the odd markings on her forehead that frustrated her. They were right in the middle of her forehead, they looked old fashioned tattoos and they were prominent enough for people to stare at them.

She tried many times to hide them with foundation but to no avail. The markings presence started becoming annoying when she wore updated clothes but her forehead looked outdated.

Sighing, she looked away from the mirror and grabbed her bag to head to school. But just before leaving she went to her room to grab her guitar "I almost forgot"

"Bye mum" she as rushed out, her long hair flowing as she jogged.

Emiko was a fairly popular pupil in school because of her fatal beauty, her amazing art skills and her guitar skills. But unlike other popular girls, Emiko had no idea she was popular. She just didn't care.

Wearing black skinny jeans, a lose textured blackish top and her favorite red beanie, Emiko caught up to her friends at the gate.

"Hey" she smiled. "What's up?

"You have to help me pass art exam" One of her friends blurted out, almost jumping on her.

"Alright" she giggled.

That day, Emiko's back began to hurt because of working on a painting for hours in the art class. She decided to take a break and go out for fresh air.

She leaned on to a tree, and started to play the guitar. It suddenly got darker Emiko noticed, she looked up and saw the sky above her completely covered with thick dark clouds and something gave her a feeling she wasn't only hearing the sound of her guitar. She stopped playing. There were indeed strange sounds coming from from the woods beyond the boundary of her school.

Emiko thought it would stop but didn't and the atmosphere was really strange and thick. But what was more strange was something she was feeling inside her, she couldn't understand, it was subtle but it felt something was tossing and turning inside her. Without thinking she followed the sounds, carrying her guitar with her.

The woods were completely dark because of the thick clouds. "Hello?" she called out, as she held on to branches to walk, since it was getting darker and darker. She no longer how deep inside she was, and she was pretty much lost but the atmosphere was getting thicker and thicker and she kept walking.

_What the hell is going on?_

The sound started to become a bit clearer, it sounded like a wave of some sort. "Maybe some sort of electromagnetic wave? Emiko whispered, squinting her eyes, as she spotted a small ball of light ahead of her.

"What is that? she said as she followed it but it was going nowhere, as it got bigger and bigger as Emiko came closer.

"What in the world- The sound and the light was becoming overpowering as Emiko couldn't see anything clearly because of the bright light.

However, there was a sudden gush of strong wind which hit her. It was so strong that Emiko didn't know what hit her, and it was coming from everywhere. She couldn't figure out if she was being pushed or pulled but she lost her balance and she couldn't feel the ground under her feet.

"Oh my god!" Emiko shrieked as everything around her went black.

Emiko was conscious though her eyes were closed. She took her time to slowly open her eyes, her head was spinning. Did she fall? rubbing her forehead she sat up hoping to remember what the heck happened.

"My head..." she moaned, she really was dizzy.

Emiko looked around, so she was in the woods and it was brighter but it looked different. Maybe it was because of the thick clouds the scene changed. She looked at her hands, she was still clutching onto her guitar. "Hmph" she carefully stood up, who knows how long she'd been the woods. She needed to get back.

She took the first step and realized she didn't know how to get back. She looked around frantically "Oh no" she whispered to herself. She tried hard to remember something before she passed out but it was all black. Kicking the stone on the ground in frustration, Emiko just stood there.

"I don't even have my cell phone with me" Emiko frowned.

She couldn't just stand there, she had to get back before it got dark. So she decided to walk through the forest, she'd get out eventually right? she thought. She never realized the forest was so deep and old. She kept walking with no sign of any road or people. Hours went by, she was beginning to get tired and panicking. What if she didn't get out before dark? she couldn't stay out here on her own.

"What if there are wild animals here? she said to herself.

Little did she know, there were more than just animals in these so called "woods"..


	2. Ch2: Silver hair

**CHAPTER 2: Silver Hair  
**

**Author's Notes: I don't own Inuyasha. **

**Here's the new chapter.**

Emiko didn't know what time it was but she was aware that it was getting darker. She had gotten exhausted from walking for hours and didn't have any other choice but to take a rest. As she sat by a large tree, she began to rewind the events of the day. The bright ball of light was the last thing she had seen before she blacked out.

Now that she thought about it, it was perhaps not a ball of light but rather a hole. It was like a white hole. Could it be that it had sucked her in?

_But that's impossible..._

Emiko stared at her guitar, still in deep thought, trying to make sense of what was happening. By now, she didn't think she was in Tokyo anymore.

"Mom must be so worried" Emiko whispered to herself.

Emiko lived with her mother alone, her father had died many years ago in a fatal accident when she was just two years of age. She didn't remember much, or more like she had shut off the memories even if they there somewhere in her mind. But she felt her father's absence acutely and it had affected her personality in many ways, without her knowing about it.

Faint voices of people tore here from her thoughts. She jumped up to her feet, glad that someone had finally found her.

"Don't worry, these new weapons made from demon bones will surely work" a man was talking to a group of men as came forward from behind the bushes.

"We will kill the demon today" he said firmly before noticing Emiko. He raised his weapon and so did the other men "Who are you?" he asked.

"Um.." Emiko was confused by their get ups and their raised weapons.

_Why are they pointing their weapons at me?_

"I'm just lost. I need to get back to the city" she said, hoping that they would not be hostile.

"Are you a demon? another man asked, gripping on his weapon tightly but not attacking. She didn't look demon to him.

"Why are you asking? Look at the markings on her forehead, she's definitely a demon" the man standing next to him responded.

"What? I'm not a-a demon" Emiko said bewildered by the accusations.

Suddenly there was an attack as the surrounding tress crashed to ground, crushing two men. A roar erupted as a giant creature leaped forward. The men kept attacking it left and right but to no avail. Their arrows couldn't even scratch it, let alone bring it down. Seeing fighting was pointless, the ring leader ordered to retreat. Emiko shrieked at the shocking creature and ran after the group.

"what's going on? What _is_ that thing? she shouted to one of the men.

"It's not following us anymore" the leader said, as they got far away from the monster. It was indeed not following anymore. "Let's head back to the village" he ordered.

"Can I come with you please? that thing will kill me" Emiko said desperately. The men exchanged looks and decided to let her follow. She was just a human after all.

It was indeed a small village, worlds apart from Tokyo. Emiko was now fully convinced that she was nowhere near Tokyo. Her mind was clouded with confusion but first she needed something to eat before she fainted.

One of the men's wife took her in since it was getting dark. It was a small hut with not much inside, not even any furniture. Emiko sat quietly on the floor, observing the woman who was boiling what appeared to be stew on fire.

"My name is Karin" she smiled. "And you?

"I'm Emiko" she replied weakly. The hunger was probably getting to her.

"You..look so different than us. Where are you from? she asked.

"Tokyo" Emiko responded.

"I haven't heard of a such a village" Karin said.

"What? you..don't know about Tokyo?, Emiko's eyes widened.

_Oh god...where the heck am I?_

"No" the woman shook her head.

"I'm lost, I don't know how I got here and I don't know how to get back to Tokyo" Emiko said, rubbing her forehead worryingly. Karin poured her some stew and handed it to her, smiling warmly. She seemed like a nice woman.

"That is a problem. You many stay here for the night but the villagers will not let you stay here more than that" the man said, entering the hut. "I don't know who you are and what you are doing here but you raised quite a few eyebrows" he said, sitting down on the ground beside his wife.

"What do you mean? His wife asked before Emiko could say something.

"People are whispering that she is the great priestess Midoriko. They say the markings on her forehead are that of the priestess" he said, taking a sip from the stew. "However...priestess Midoriko died centuries ago"

"Then it can not be her. Foolish people" his wife snapped.

"But the markings-"

"Priestess Midoriko who? Emiko blinked, her head spinning from all the information.

"She was a great and powerful priestess who walked the Earth centuries ago. She is not from this village so I don't know much except that she was the creator of the jewel of four souls" he said. Emiko tried to take in all the information, but unfortunately it made no sense to her and frankly, she didn't care. She just wanted to get back home.

"Look, I really don't know anything that you're saying but I can assure you, I'm Emiko not some priestess" Emiko said firmly."I'm just lost and I need to get back home to Tokyo"

"You may stay here for the night and leave tomorrow morning. This is all the help I can offer"

"But I don't how I'm going to get back and that giant bear like thingy will kill me!" Emiko said frantically, praying that he would change his mind.

"It is a demon" he corrected.

"Whatever" Emiko narrowed her eyes.

"I can not help. The village is under constant attack from demons these days, I can not take your responsibility. I must first protect the people of my village. I'm sorry" he said before getting up to leave the hut.

"But-"

"I'm sorry, I will not change my mind" he said before disappearing into the night.

"What am I going to do? Emiko said to herself growing more and more hopeless. Karin patted her shoulder.

"If my husband could help, he would. He is a good man. Please forgive him" Karin said sadly. Inside she was convinced that Emiko would get killed but didn't say it out loud. Emiko just sighed in response.

"You should rest" Karin said before preparing her a bed. Emiko slept on the hard floor instantly, she was that exhausted.

"Emiko..Emiko.." Karin shook the sleeping girl, who was in deep sleep probably because of exhaustion.

"What? Emiko turned, opening her eyes to see Karin, her image was still a little blurry. "What is it?

"Wake up Emiko" Karin said.

"What time is it? she asked, rubbing her eyes.

"It's past dawn. It's time for you to leave" Karin said, her eyes looked sad.

Emiko sat up, her mind fully alert now as she began to think about where to go next. Karin prepared her a good breakfast, and packed her food in a bag too. That was nice of her.

"Here, for the journey" she said, smiling at Emiko who looked worried.

"Thank you" Emiko responded taking the bad from her. "I guess I should leave then"

"Yes" Karin nodded as she walked with Emiko outside. "Be safe Emiko" she said to Emiko before she smiled and walked off.

Emiko walked through the village as she made her way out of it. Emiko suspected she was years back in time or something, the village was that old. People who saw her pass, stared at her in disbelief and mostly their stares were not very friendly. She figured she wasn't wanted there so she quickly walked towards the exit. Entering the forest again, Emiko just stood for a while.

_What now? where do I go?_

She decided to walk in the direction totally opposite of that of the place where she encountered the demon. She sighed, wondering how in the world she would get out of this mess.

Emiko walked the whole day carrying her guitar and the bag of food Karin had given her. As it got darker, Emiko decided to find a good spot and light a fire and lay low. She had learned to light a fire with woods in school, she never thought she'd actually have to do it. Finding a spot covered with bushes and trees, she lay her stuff on the ground and ripped some small branches from bushes for the fire. However she wasn't sure if that would be enough, randomly looking into her bag, she found a knife and some other blades of some sort. She thanked Karin inwardly.

As Emiko sat in front of the fire she had lit, she thought about how risky it was to be alone in the forest like this. The whole thing was creepy but strangely Emiko was calm as she sat on her own, staring at the beautiful stars. They were so prominent and so many. She had never noticed them in Tokyo. Though she was not in an ideal bed, Emiko simply leaned onto the tree and let sleep come.

The next was pretty much the same, walking endlessly into the forest, plain area did appear but there was no village there and Emiko was beginning to get frustrated. She had no idea where she was going, and she was almost out of food too. Where did that white hole throw her? Into the feudal era?

"Hmph" She sighed, frustrated. "What am I going to do? She said out loudly. She heard sound of growling nearby. The cause of growling soon came in front of her.

"A pack of wolves!" Emiko shrieked, sprinting away from them as they followed her.

_Oh no! I'm going to be lunch!_

She threw stones at them but to no use, they were bigger than normal wolves and much more aggressive. She knew she couldn't fight them so she just ran as fast as she could. If she could find thick bushes to hide behind, that might just save her. She couldn't believe this, it was such a nightmare for her.

She screamed as the wolves got nearer and nearer with every step. They were going to devour her she was sure. She ran frantically, cutting her arm from a branch of tree along the way but she didn't care as long as she got away from the wolves.

"Aaaah!" Emiko was so busy focusing on the wolves that she didn't see the ground was ending ahead of her, and she fell down. Sliding down roughly from the cliff, Emiko tried hard to hold on to something but her grip was not strong enough and she was dragged down the rocky cliff, ending up a grassy ground.

She slid nearer to the cliff, in hopes she would be hidden from the wolves looking down from above and surprisingly it worked as the wolves retreated. Emiko sighed in relief before looking at her ripped clothes and scratched body. It was nothing serious, her arm was bleeding a little but other than that, there were just scratches which did hurt but were better than the wolves hungry jaws.

"I'll probably get killed soon" Emiko said to herself, standing up and brushing her clothes. Emiko looked ahead and saw a waterfall and a river, it was beautiful.

"It looks so refreshing" Emiko muttered, the water looked clean and fresh and Emiko suddenly had the urge to jump in but decided not to. She could be attacked again but she decided to stay by the river for the night.

Emiko still had some food supplies left but she didn't feel like eating, besides, now she had to think about how she'd get food when she runs out of her supplies.

_Maybe there's a village nearby the river_

It was likely that there would one. Emiko decided to look for it first thing in the morning. As she lay there on the grass, freezing, she truly appreciated the luxury of her bedroom.

Emiko was deep in slumber when she felt a sting on her right cheek. Instinctively she slapped the area.

"huh? she opened her eyes, her surrounding was lit up by the sun's rays. She yawned as she sat up, and saw the cause of her stinging cheek lying on the grass.

"a flea" She muttered.

"my name is Myoga" a voice called. Emiko looked around for the source "Down here" Emiko gasped as she looked down, realizing that it was the flea that was talking.

"What in the world? Emiko muttered, gaping at the flea.

"So, the rumors are true. You are alive priestess Midoriko" Myoga said, observing Emiko carefully.

There was no mistaking it, it was indeed the great priestess from head to toe. He had seen the crystallized form of the priestess in the cave up close. The resemblance was remarkable but Myoga also knew that the Midoriko had died long ago, this young girl couldn't possibly be her.

"I'm Emiko, not Midoriko" Emiko said, getting irritated by hearing the same statement over and over again.

"You are not? Myoga said, it was more of a statement than a question.

"No" Emiko replied simply. "By the way, how is that you can talk? she arched an eyebrow.

"What, you haven't seen a talking flea before? Myoga said, folding his arms, or whatever they were.

"uh..no?" Emiko narrowed her eyes. "Is there a village nearby? she asked him.

_Can't believe I'm asking a flea for help.._

"Yes there is but the people abandoned it" Myoga said as he jumped to sit on Emiko's shoulder.

"What? Why? she asked, looking at him, disappointment was visible on her face.

"Well, they found out that lord Sesshomaru was here by the river so they left out of fear" he explained "but they didn't realize he was injured"

"Didn't anyone help me out? she asked, to which Myoga shook his head. "Oh man! people around are really not friendly are they? she grimaced.

"Lord Sesshomaru wouldn't take help from a human anyway" Myoga said, frowning.

"Why not? Emiko blinked.

"He despises them" Myoga said dramatically.

"Hmm...well, I couldn't care less. I just need to get home but I'm lost" Emiko shrugged.

"Lord Sesshomaru can surely find your home. His sense of direction is far more sharper than a mere human's" Myoga said proudly.

"You just said he hated humans" Emiko narrowed her eyes.

"well..yes" Myoga frowned "but, if you tend to his wounds, he will surely return the favor by finding your home" Myoga said.

"Hmm...alright! take me to this Sesshomaru guy" Emiko said with enthusiasm.

"it is 'lord' Sesshomaru" Myoga narrowed his eyes before jumping down from her shoulder and leading the way, Emiko grabbed her bad and guitar and followed him.

"come on now" Myoga motioned her to follow as he disappeared into the bushes. Emiko stepped slowly, keeping her bad containing the knife close to her. Just in case.

"um..hi? Emiko said nervously as she stepped forward, pushing the bushes aside to make way. A man was lying on the ground, supported by a thick branch of the old tree.

His head was turned away as a few golden rays of the sun that peaked through the thick greenery to hit his long silver hair which shined as a result. But as Emiko took one step closer, the man leaped forward with a growl, his eyes red as blood.

"Aah!" Emiko shrieked as she fell back on her behind, but the man had already turned away not facing her anymore, much to her relief.

"T-that is Lord Sesshomaru" Myoga nervously but Emiko was frozen there on the ground, clearly terrified of this Lord Sesshomaru.

"I-I think he has some infection in his eyes" She whispered to Myoga, heard a low growl from Sesshomaru's direction. Had he heard her?

"No he does not" Myoga snapped at the girl before addressing the demon, who refused to acknowledge the flea's and the girl's presence.

"My Lord, shall I go look for Jaken and the others? Myoga asked, but Sesshomaru didn't answer.

"Don't leave me" Emiko whispered to him but he ignored her and left.

_That stupid flea! he set me up!_

Emiko gulped as she stood up, maintaining a safe distance from Sesshomaru. Digging into her bag, she took out some buns, slowly and carefully placing them in front of the demon.

"Don't bother. I don't eat human food" Sesshomaru muttered, glancing at her. His eyes were golden now Emiko noticed, but the momentary glance turned into a stare as he looked at Emiko's face closely.

_Why is he staring?_

Sesshomaru looked away immediately seeing the girl fidget visibly, he hadn't realized he was staring

"So you are alive..Midoriko" he said, as if bored out of his mind.

"I'm not Midoriko, my name is Emiko" Emiko narrowed her eyes, but keeping most of her irritation to herself. She didn't want to get killed.

Emiko thought she saw Sesshomaru arching his eye brow as he looked into the distance. Midoriko had died so many years ago but he couldn't deny the fact that the mirror reflection of the priestess was sitting before him offering him human food. The girl, however, claimed she was not Midoriko.

Emiko felt the silence was really awkward as she sat there fiddling with her fingers.

"So um..what happened to you? she asked awkwardly but received no any reply. Sighing, she tried again "Do you know how I can get back to Tokyo?" No response.

Emiko wasn't the one to follow him around and tend to his wounds when he wouldn't even acknowledge her and the she wasn't the one to make a fuss about it. If he was one with an attitude, Emiko decided to let him be.

"Well, I should get going now. I don't have a first aid kit or i would have given it to you" she said, fixing her beanie as she stood up.

"What is that? Sesshomaru asked suddenly, his golden eyes observing Emiko's guitar, his expression was stoic as ever.

"It's my guitar" Emiko smiled.

_Back on track are we? Serves right for guys like you._

"Hm" was the best respond Sesshomaru could mutter. He didn't know why he asked her about the guitar, he wasn't even interested in knowing what it was but unknowingly he stopped her from leaving. Of coarse, he would never admit it.

"Do you..wanna hear? Emiko asked, fiddling with her hair. He didn't respond so she took it as a yes. She felt bad for him, but he was such a brat.

"Between, what's up with the silver hair? Emiko teased, but just received an annoyed growl, so she decided to drop it and started playing.

Sesshomaru listened as she played the instrument, smiling and completely engulfed in the music, unaware of the change of expression on Sesshomaru's face.

_Midoriko.._


End file.
